


Hut Smut

by Lorelei713



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei713/pseuds/Lorelei713
Summary: The Last Jedi:  Extended Scene - ReyloWhat would have happened if Luke hadn’t disturbed our two complicated enemies so suddenly?  Or what was it that they saw when they touched each other’s hands?  Let’s find out!For those of you looking for a one-shot, short, smutty sex story :) :) :)





	Hut Smut

As they sat with each other in the hut, Rey decided to reach out to Ben. Part of her just wondered what would happen if their fingers touched, or if they could even touch, across the galaxy. Another part of her genuinely wanted to touch him.

It was indeed possible. Their fingers didn’t just go through each other’s, they were actually touching.

As they touched, they could see images from each other’s lives, past and future. She could feel the truth of what happened with Luke, and she saw fragments of chaotic and tortured memories in his mind. He saw the hardship and utter loneliness of her life on her desolate home world. Both clung to a hope of something better, and they recognized that hope in each other.

As they felt each other’s emotions, their fingers slowly slid up each other’s hands, until their palms touched. Ben began to move his fingers up and down the center of her palm. She instinctively wrapped her hand around his index and middle fingers as they continued to stroke her palm. She squeezed tighter, and as they looked into each other’s eyes, it was obvious to both what was going on. What may have started as curiosity had just become very sexual. They drew closer until both sets of hands touched. As their hands slid up their arms, over the feel of their clothes, they both wanted more skin to skin contact.

She could see him, hear him, and touch him. Now, this close, she could smell him. She bit her lip and wondered if she could taste him.

She leaned in and so did he. She spread her lips and pressed hers against his. As expected, she could taste him.

She didn’t even try to stop herself.

So many feelings and images. It felt as if they had done this before, so long ago. A shy first kiss rapidly turned into a frenzy.

“I know you,” she whispered in between breaths. Ben just smiled softly.

Their hands worked their way into each other’s clothing; brushing it aside, moving under it, pulling it off.

Ben moaned her name as she straddled him, rubbing over his hard bulge with her heat. She rocked her hips against him and smiled at the noises he made. It felt so good. Nothing existed outside of this moment. Somehow, they were in their own time and space, and only felt gratitude over this gift from the Force.

He backed away long enough to see her bare breasts illuminated by the fire. He pressed his bare chest against her as he embraced her.

He moved his mouth to her slender neck, and she made a squeak as he first licked and sucked at this sensitive spot. Then she gave in and tipped her head back for him, giving him full access to a vulnerable area. He made his way down along the crease of her neck to her collar bone and then to her pebbled nipple.

She moaned and rhythmically moved her hips against his cock as he sucked at her breasts. She was moving faster than before. She wanted nothing more than to fuck him and come over and over again, but she also wanted this moment to last forever.

Rey breathed deeply as he pulled off her pants. Her center ached with anticipation. She looked at him looking at her. He knew full well how aroused she was and smiled mischievously. He kissed the side of her hip and ran his hands up her thighs. She could feel his breath on her heat as he tenderly caressed her body.

Finally, he had teased her enough. He placed his mouth over her clit and flicked it with his tongue. She had never experienced this before. She moaned out loud. He knew what he was doing. 

“I haven’t done this before either,” Ben said. She must have been thinking too loud.

“I can feel what you like.” He was an empath after all. “I feel it, too.”

He brought her to the brink and then sent her over, curling his fingers inside her, putting pressure on just the right spot. He felt her pussy tighten and twitch, when she had finished, he backed away. She drew her hand down her body and continued to rub her clit gently, knowing he liked what he saw. She got on all fours and crawled over to him to return the favor. She grasped his cock with her eyes on his and slid it into her mouth.

He felt almost relaxed for the first time in years as she went down on him. He could feel his orgasm building and had to stop her when he couldn’t take it any longer.

He moaned and gently pushed her back. She smiled, also mischievously. She, a scavenger, had power over a powerful man. She teased him with a few more licks, then moved closer to kiss him again. She knew what she wanted. What they both wanted. She trembled as she lowered herself onto him.

Oh Force, he thought, her pussy was so warm and tight and wet. She stayed there for a moment, adjusting to his size, then started slowly moving her hips. He watched her move in the light of the flames.  
He could feel them both getting ready to climax again, “Rey…” he said. But she pulled him closer.

“Come with me,” she said. “I want you to come inside me,” she whispered into his ear. With those words she felt an extra surge of energy through the Force. She moaned out loud with each thrust and didn’t care who heard. She knew the sound of her cries made him crazy, and she loved it. Connected in ecstasy, she felt his power, and he reveled in her life of anonymity. He pounded into her until he felt her orgasm. He slowed a bit and then increased his speed again. Intertwined, he could feel their pleasure building. As he felt her start to come again, he let her take him with her this time. He came with her, into her.

Sighing and sweating, she finally slid off to lie next to him and began to ponder what just happened. They looked into each other’s eyes, but their peace was shattered when they suddenly heard “Stop!” as the hut exploded. They found themselves back, fully clothed, touching fingers, just as if nothing had happened. Ben disappeared and Rey became enraged.

***********************

After confronting Luke, Rey and Chewy flew off in the Falcon. Ben had shown her his coordinates, and he knew she’d come to him. Although she had just plotted course for his ship, she started to question what just happened. But when she went to clean herself up, and found herself still wet, and she could still smell his scent on her. And as she looked in the mirror, she thought she saw a glimpse of his face. She wasn’t sure what awaited her, but she had seen the possibilities of what could happen. As crazy as it seemed, she had faith that she was on the right path. She would go to him, and he would be waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in a while, but was finally able to make this short little smut story. Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
